Blood of the Blue Jay
by HellsVixen AKA Dark
Summary: Shura Akagawa was a delinquent living with her mother, father, and little sister in their family owned shrine, that is until the incident. The incident that took her family from her, that ripped her sanity to shreds, and that sent her on a path she could never come back from. "Shura Akagawa you are sentenced to the death penalty and will serve out your sentence in the privately-own


Blood of the Blue jay

Summary:

Shura Akagawa was a delinquent living with her mother, father, and little sister in their family owned shrine, that is until the incident. The incident that took her family from her, that ripped her sanity to shreds, and that sent her on a path she could never come back from. "Shura Akagawa you are sentenced to the death penalty and will serve out your sentence in the privately-owned facility Deadman Wonderland."

Chapter 1. Sanity Shattered

A young teenager walked down the scum filled alleyways of her home city, her pale ivory colored skin darkened in the dim light of the moon. Her pale pink hair swaying in its long ponytail as her deep green eyes shifted back and forth from one tweaking person to the next. She held a rather large brown paper bag in her left hand, Men twice her age leered at her with lust filled eyes, she glared back as she walked purposefully to a rust covered door in the side of the ally wall. She knocked rapidly on it holding the bag up to the small slot. A small bag fell out of the slot as she sits her bag down next to the door quickly taking the smaller bag and walking out of the alleyway. The girl slowly walks around the city hiding the small bag in the pockets of her dark blue hoodie making sure no one was following her before she makes her way back to her home. As she approached the door of her house her eyes narrowed the door was ajar her hand shifts to her hoodie pocket before her eyes widen slightly as she heard a shrill scream. The girl rushes into the house not caring if she was running into danger. There in the hallway entrance was her father laying in a pool of blood her eyes widened as she fought to hold back the acidic bile rising in her throat, shakily she moved deeper into her house stepping over her father's corpse. Another shrill scream rang through the house as she walks carefully through the house her mother lay in the kitchen her throat slit and a pile of chopped carrots strewn across the floor soaked in her blood her eyes wide. The girl gagged barely keeping the bile in her throat from coming out.

"It hurts!"

She heard the scream once again her eyes flashing to the stairs. Her hands shaking, she grasped the railing and starts her climb her body frozen on the spot at what she saw, her little sister blood pooling around the lower half of her small body. Her eyes filled with tears and her mouth open in her last scream of pain. The girl lost her grip on the contents of her stomach, the bile finally escaping her.

'her little sister, her baby sister had- Oh kami! 'she thought tears streaming down her face as she continued throwing up the contents of her stomach.

The girl looked up at the shadowed figure a dark chuckle coming from his throat.

"well well well, what do we have here?" a dark booming voice asked distorted slightly from the ringing in her ears. "my little drug dealer came, back did she?"

her breathing came in fast gasps.

"ya see, this is what happens when you don't give me ALL of my money when selling MY drugs girly." The man said

The girl suddenly stopped shaking as if frozen on the spot her eyes shadowed by her pale pink hair.

"see Shura I aint to happy, So I took what was mine." He said laughing. "thing is I was just gonna take your little sister for myself buuut, your daddy got in my way, I had to take care of him if you get what I'm saying. Thing is after that, I thought hell why not do in the whole family!"

Shura slowly got to her feet her green eyes clouded over, the man laughs punching her sending her back down the stairs her hoodie ripping open as she lands on an exposed nail in the wood of the stairs a deep gash left down her back. She lay there for a moment unable to move or feel anything her body and mind completely numb, before something just broke in her. She rose to her feet a look of pure unaltered rage in her eyes as blood swirled around her body creating thin cuts along her already battered body the sound of soft insane laughter filled the man's ears as the blood seemed to solidify into bird like wings on her back the feathers sharp and jagged as she rushes towards the man her insane laughter vibrating her chest as her once dulled eyes were alight with crazed delight the wings on her back shot forward the feathers shooting off and shredding everything around them including the body of her sister along with the man. Shura halted in her tracks her body trembling as blood loss overtook her darkness clouding her vision.

Shura jolted up in her bed a scream echoing through her cell as she breathes in gasp after gasp of air, slowly her breathing calmed as she realized it was a dream.

"that dream again…" she whispered to herself I guess it's another sleepless night."

Slowly placing her feet on the ground, she gets up making her way out of her cell and through the dark halls her green eyes dull and lifeless. She spots a young boy with light blue hair in a shaggy cut that fell into his hazel eyes looking at her before he turned to a boy with black hair.

"whose she?" he asked

"that's Blue jay, I heard that she went insane killing her family and her dads boss who was visiting the family." He answered in a whisper.

"really?" the blue haired boy asked

"yeah the bitch's bat shit crazy I'd stay away from her."

'they always get things wrong.' Shura thought to herself continuing her trek. 'goes to show that everyone's a sheep just following the herd, that and Deadman Wonderland is a junkpile of lies.'

'aww don't be like that Shura, this is your home after all.'

'go away.'

'Oh, come now, I know you want to kill those two, bathe in their blood and entrails, hm?'

'No, I don't.'

'Yes, you do, you long to rip out their spines, impale them on their own sharpened leg bone and laugh all the while, while they scream and thrash.'

'shut up.'

'give in Shura, you know you want to.'

'you don't know what I want!'

'oh, but I do my dear, I know because I am you.'

"shut up!" Shura yelled clutching her head, "go away!"

'I can't do that my sweet, I'm a part of you.'

"just stay out of my head!" shura screamed falling to her knees still clutching her head.


End file.
